User blog:TheOriginalInfinite92/watch dogs jack pot
Watch Dogs Jackpot The sequel to the original watch dogs game is set in las vegas as ctos 2.0 has gone global. A run of the muck low life gambler with a knack for winning big by exploiting ctos to cheat in casinos gets him in trouble with the mob. They attempt to go after his family but Dedsec gets to him before the mob can kill him. Desiring only money and fame he gets recruited by Dedsec as one of their heavy hitters, listed to do jobs for cash and to hurt blume and the organized criminals that control Vegas. William Davis a troubled 24 year old gambling prodigy and an incredible marksman is prepared to take up a new mantel after years of helping dedsec regain its footing after the misfortune of being unable to control ctos from the inside and compromising blume. The damage Charlotte Gardener is causing needs to be exposed. William takes up the mantle of the Redeemer (A.K.A the Wolf ) and acts as a fixer, doing jobs to help dedsec look good and blume look awful. He stumbles across some information that will cripple blume if it gets out after hacking the ctos mainframe in a giant attack on Blumes Ctos controll in Las Vegas. He discovers some hidden terrible secrets about blume and is also able to connect the dots on the blackmail released worldwide on everyone in chicago back in the day. Now that he has incriminating evidence against blume and master controll over ctos in vegas he will attempt to rid the city of crime, cripple blume, and gain a massive ammount of cash all in the process. features of this game will expand on hackable environments, improvements to the monetary system and what you can buy , more ways to cheat while gambling, hacking slot machines, hacking street traffic, remotely shutting down someones vehicle or implanting virus's into buildings such as restaraunts hotels and apartment complexs to extract massive funds from everyone in those vicinities via wifi. hacking an atm to gain all the money in the machine or cluttering radio chatter with false signals to throw off police. you'll be able to blackout small areas or program an emp to take down the hole city for a short time. You can hack your way into shutting people out from accessing ctos while it remains accesible to you. you can bust fire hydrants, manhole covers, or trigger automatic sprinkler systems to distract enemies. With a vastly updated multiplayer experience you can be fluidly matched with players at complete random and find yourself taking on a blume ctos command center with strangers interested in a common goal, which is putting blume in the dirt and getting paid for it. Free roam is vastly updated with exploadable cars and other environments, hackable casinos, gambling games for two or more players, gang hideouts, map events, special events that reward the player with a new article of customizable clothing for their online customizable character. shops buisnesses and resaraunts are vastly filled wiht various and numerous products similar to that of gta. taking on blume ctos mainframes and stealing data money or other things via hacking skill alone will award you crew of hackers that you create get crew rewards among all players. free roam adds variety replay-ability and hours of fun and nonsense for the whole family. with a critically acclaimed story and diverse online multiplayer experience this game will break the ground its predecessor stood on and become one of the most memorable and incredible storys of the video game industry. this is a fanfiction only but if you were to develop a watch dogs in las vegas I’m sure you’d do a great job. make online multiplayer freeroam a more customizable experience and blow us away with an incredible singleplayer story like you did first time around and it will be a run away best selling video game/digital interactive story line voted swagtastic by the new york times. Gameplay mechanics The hacking minigames and online modes where shy of reason to really play. There were perks you could earn by playing online modes which improved the gameplay but also felt lackluster. The Tailing minigames felt too easy for the attacker and nearly impossible to spot to the victims. The hacking minigame could be abused by trapping someone attacking you by hiding in a garage or enclosed cameraless place causing the attacker to have to wonder into a trap. Also the victim doesn’t know someone is attacking till after the hack starts this game is easily exploitable and I have videos in my channel showing off exactly how to cheat the system. Online freeroam was fruitlessly pointless and became often a kill as many cops as possible slash sniper battle and didn’t have much more to it. Bad blood massively improved with two player co op and attacking gangs and other cool things. This section aims to give ideas or tips on how to improve the multiplayer experience. Mechanics that need improving from first game · Driving needs a lot of improvements. The driving in gta feels way more fluid and there definitely needs to be gta like driving in the next title · Shooting also needs to take some notes from gta seeing as it has those auto aim features and firing from cars · Graphics need to at least be on par with gta · Map needs to be way big and if not include more than just vegas and take inspiration from gta again by including places like reno that make the map bigger · Police cars need way better driving skills and overral a general ai over hall · Enemy ai’s in any case need a total overhall possibly taking on the same skills and operations as gta5 ais · Recycled lines need to be way thinner · Side missions need to be like they were in the first game if not better · Unlocking special weapons and weapons in general were fairly good but more weapons and more things to spend your money on are always welcome · There should be numerous ways to make money · Outfits shouldn’t be so hard to unlock. · No digital trips · Areas that are amazingly artistic and very pretty and cool to revisit should be possible like the merlaut hotel, infinite 92, the baseball stadium, rosse freemont. · All missions should come back after a short time with differences so replaying gang hide outs or stuff of that nature is replayable · Hacking into phone conversations and messing with map destructibility via hacking and stuff of that nature should be improved · Hacking itself may need more of a variety rather than just matching the path. Fallout 4 and gta5 have interesting takes on hacking so this game shouldn’t have everything able to be hacked via connect the path but with a variety of minigames. · In game computers should be controllable similar to that of gta5 · Ai should be able to ride any vehicle · If the map is big enough than vehicles like helicopters should be available too. · Floating cop cars that go insanely fast and fly across the road and phase through things in order to chase a player should be removed. Police cars should drive at a reasonable realistic pace should stay on the ground and not fly everywhere or teleport or do anything ridiculous Any other in game mechanics should be worked on thoroughly, don’t half ass anything and keep the gamers your consumers in mind. Question everything you do and ask yourself would this be fun to play more than just one time? Online Mode descriptions Online freeroam should have dynamic events like gta that happen that players in both private and public sessions to compete against eachother in a fun non-exploitable way. Outfits unlocked by players should be able to be seen by anyone else in the server making outfits less pointless. Characters in online shouldn’t have any dialogue because everyone talks like aiden, including a five hundred pound Mexican lady Online hacking should be improved on by making sessions more fluid or seamlessly integrating one game with another. Matchmaking should be based on internet connection so that it doesn’t take you out of the experience. Crews of players and friends would be able to go up against other crews in group hacking type scenarios. Rather than having to go and retrieve a file and fight over it it should be more like a clan war. Each group of players collectively as a crew should have a headquarters defended by ai and players alike that can be found and attacked somewhere on the map. The goal could be stealing data or hacking another player and using the data to attack the headquarters or something nalong the lines of an offense defense game mode. Players are limited to 4 defenders and four offenders. If you are getting hacked by one person rather than group hacking than an alert pops up for fellow crew members online so one can accept the invite and assist you. No more than one can accept the invite so an ingame body guard system of your most trusted person in the crew can allow for people to pick partners within the crew. Lets say theres a group of six in the crew, each player can choose a partner by sending them a bodyguard request. Crews need to have a limit so a 4 player limit seems reasonable. If not a 6 player maximum. Crews can ally with other crews so if say you have 8 friends and you all split into two crews and ally with eachother so all 8 can be in cahoots with everyone, that should be possible. Crews are four players collectively as fixers or aligning with a faction or whatever. As a group you fight towards improving your crew your hq your ai helpers weapons data and ultimately get payed in game for every successful thing you do for your crew. Whether it be taking out a blume base taking out a mob gang, hacking a mob boss computer, all sorts of missions will award the whole crew with supplies for the crew leader to make use of. And everyone gets paid too. Crews can ally with other crews and whoever sends the invite has the opportunity to create and name an organization which is a collection of allied crews. So if you mess with one crew chances are you’ve messed with multiple crews that all want to hack you or make life harder for you. Crews are unavailable in free roam public matches due to infighting. Online Game Modes Public free roam Crew roam( here you can be attacked by another crew and defend you hq and do crew related events separate from online random people free roam.) Crew attack/hack things that you can start and allow players in your crew or organization to join and if no one joins your own crews online ai’s will help assist you in the job similar to the ai system in skate 3. Private free roam (8 players max goes hand and hand with public) Online hacking (players 1 on 1 and a body guard for each player as explained in the body gaurds section) Street Cleanup (1-4 player crew or non crew based co op like in bad blood that allows you to take on the mob or bloom and do attacks similar to bad blood) Story Mode General thoughts and improvements: The story had some great moments only taking me out of the experience when a hacking minigame was way to confusing to someone like me who has adhd. If a hack took more than a minute or two it became solely about completion and took story immersion right out of the equation. Using cameras to guide an ai to safety was incredibly frustrating. And the fact that the story gave Niki a gun and she cant use it again throughout the entire rest of that guide Niki to safety minigame made you wonder why shes to much of an idiot to use the weapon the story gives her. I do not like the guide the ai to safety minigame and do not want to see it in the next game at all. Plot twists shouldn’t be predictable and when a main character dies or something make it look real. Clara got shot in the shoulder like once or twice that’s a survivable wound. Than she’s no where to be found at all and there are hints towards her being alive. If the character is intended to die kill them off in a way that makes sense and don’t allude to a possibility of there being a chance they survived. Even advanced warfare didn’t make this mistake in killing chris we see in the next mission chris’s corpse and even attend his funeral. The game practically pounds you over the head with the fact he is dead and theres no chance of him being alive. Itd be nice to see more mob related stuff and mpre characters like lucky quinn that are well explained and thouroughly refrenced to. Crispin did some questionable things to women and even killed them. But it didn’t ever allude to the killing part being true, how many victims he had, where he came from, why quinn trusts him, or even what affiliation he has toward the south club. The mafia was everywhere back than so expanding on information regarding mob bosses would improve the game. And the explanation behind quinns grazed ear is explained on the wiki as an attack orchestrated by al capone which resulted in all his men getting killed making him the only survivor of the attack. Walking away with oly a grazed ear earning him the nickname lucky, because he was lucky to go from surviving a deadly attack as a low ranking thug to being the leader of the club. Ultimately just make the story super kick ass the original story was amazing so do more of that. In e3 of the year prior to the games release a character named diangelo was introduced as an important aspect of the game. And aiden guns him down after catching him, the whole scene made the game look incredible as a stand alone new genre of game. Neither the character or the scene are ever mentioned other than remanants in one of the minigames. There needs to be more sequences like that because characters such as those could greatly benefit from scenes like that. Aiden came across as an arrow or batman type character who was taking out the mob by working up a food chain and crippling them for some unknown reason. If this next game truly wants to make a vigilante type character you have to have more scenes of the character looking like a bad ass, take inspiration from arrow for a good vigilante story. Lastly don’t make it a choice game, there are plenty of those on the market already and the choices in the game didn’t add to the story in a signicant way. He city does react when you do bad things such as arrow season one where people only view him as a killer, season two he stops killing and they see him in a different light, season three he becomes rach al ghoul and people hate him again. This is good that the people give realistic responses to your actions but building a character and giving him a specific personality trait would be better than a static character that is built around a choice system that’s barely even noticeable other than repeating news casts describing citizens pleasure or disappointment with the character. Best keep this a story that goes a certain way. However a choice game done right, like the very first inFAMOUS, or the fallout genre, or even Force unleashed, could improve on the story and make it even better. Don’t put karma in a game that could be just as good with out it. So all in all the story can be fantastic if you do the following: · Kill off characters in a sensible manner · Don’t kill of characters just for the sake of making someone feel something make it meaningful · Don’t put mechanics in the game if they are unused or unneeded to make a truly good story · Don’t add minigames that rely on a questionably programmed ai sneaking past enemies to safety. Let the player clear the enemies out such as the Jackson scene and let the player physically guide the ai to safety. · Add some variety to minigames and mechanics used in the story but not at the expense of story flow · Be unpredictable · Make sure the story has a lot of replayability, because if its good we may want to play it a second time without getting rid of all our weapons and outfits we like to use in online mode. In conclusion ubisoft made a very entertaining first game and it has much room for improvement. If you heed my and other youtubers advice on what to improve on in a possible sequel you can make a truly good second game. Category:Blog posts